


[Podfic] the two-body problem

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [18]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mind Meld, POV Basira Hussain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 04, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "the two-body problem" by screechfox.Jon's connection to the Eye — and to Elias — takes an unexpected direction.





	[Podfic] the two-body problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the two-body problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606495) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 

## MP3

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/thetwobodyproblem/the%20two-body%20problem.mp3)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:13


End file.
